The invention relates to a system and method for assisting an operator in creating an embroidered fabric from an embroidery design. In particular, the invention recommends a compatible combination of parameters for implementing the embroidery design as an embroidered fabric.
In order for an operator of an embroidery machine to know how well a design will sew, the operator must select various parameters which need to be compatible with each other and with the design. In order to confirm compatibility, the operator actually sews the design as a test. This process of selecting parameters and making a test design can be extremely time consuming, given that the average machine will sew at a rate of 400 stitches per minute, and designs typically contain 10,000-80,000 stitches. There is a need for a system and method which can assist the operator in selecting parameters and providing the operator guidance on the interrelationship between the selected parameters and other parameters that can affect the quality of the resulting embroidered design and on the effectiveness of producing the embroidered design. There is also a need for a system and method which minimizes or avoids the need for sewing all or part of the design as a test to determine the quality of the resulting embroidered design and the effectiveness of the embroidery process.